


Tantalizing (Not Tantric)

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Going For The Gold [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Inappropriate Uses of Tantric Vocabulary, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: Bruce finds his own challenge to Tony going about as well as could be expected, and perhaps even better!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Going For The Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33851
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Tantalizing (Not Tantric)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like continuing a series (checks notes) like seven years later, right? :D
> 
> Thank you to princessoftheworlds for betaing!

“I don’t believe you.” Bruce shut the door behind him softly.

Tony didn’t twitch, just kept his relaxed, cross-legged posture on his bed, his breathing deep and even. He didn’t even blush at the fact that he was entirely naked. Bruce didn’t comment – if he let himself get distracted by naked Tony he’d never get anywhere in his inquiries.

“I’ve been running the scenarios and I just… am having a difficult time even fathoming what Steve said actually happened.”

Tony looked up at Bruce and smiled, slow and easy.

“You know, a little while back, my therapist suggested I learn to do some meditation. I picked this.”

Bruce stared. No, ogled. Possibly, in the politest way possible for the mild-mannered, even diffident man, leered. “Tantric meditation.” 

“Please, do you think I’d pick any other type?” Tony said, cracking an eyelid and smirking.

“So it’s true. You just…” Bruce waved his hands in evocatively obscene gestures, “ _willed_ an orgasm out of yourself on Steve’s say-so.”

“Totally worth it. Every minute I could have been down in the workshop doing something revolutionary and instead was meditating like a good little therapy patient was completely worth it for the look on Steve’s face.” Tony grinned outright at Bruce’s slightly slack-jawed expression of shock. “And I will deny this if you ever say it, but it’s not as impressive as Steve made it sound. I’m nowhere near a real tantric master. We were all young and horny once, and I can remember a time or six as a teenage lad that I let my fantasies run ahead of my control.” He raised an eyebrow. “Ever see or hear something so sexy you just creamed your pants? It’s all a matter of getting back into that mindset. For me, this isn’t about getting control, it’s about losing it.” Tony kept his breathing deep and even, and Bruce found himself matching it. “Losing control completely. We’re all told to grow up, hold back, suck it up, and I stopped subscribing to that theory years ago.”

“Is that supposed to be some kind of reverse psychology for me?” Bruce asked.

“Just an explanation for otherwise inexplicable phenomena, Dr. Banner,” Tony said. “Because don’t deny it, Rogers is one extremely fine specimen. It doesn’t take much to appreciate what he’s got. And he’s _so_ good at being perfect.”

Bruce blushed a little at Tony’s near purr. “Ah…”

“Now you, on the other hand… Anyone can appreciate Rogers; he’s like the free space on bingo when it comes to ‘Spot the Pretty.’ But you slouch, dress down, never touch hair products... it’s like you’re trying to make the paparazzi’s work hard for them. ‘Cause if they ever saw you describing atomic structure, you’d be on the cover of Science Weekly’s Sexiest Doctor Alive issue before you could blink.”

Bruce grabbed a chair and hauled it close enough to the bed so he could collapse into it. His knees weren’t going to hold him for long.

“Are you going for some kind of hat trick?” Bruce asked. Tony was no more than a couple feet in front of him, close enough to touch, but Bruce kept his hands to himself, rubbing against the loose fabric of his pants over his knees.

“Not unless you want me to,” Tony said, leaning forward. Bruce breathed deep and felt an echo of a feral, possessive growl in the back of his mind from Tony’s scent. He was heady, rich, almost edible-smelling, and both Bruce and the Hulk were in agreement that that was a very good thing. If he hadn’t noticed it before now, Bruce would have to chalk that up to never encountering Tony naked before. “Clint challenged the power of my pants and Steve needed to know that I _can_ put others first.”

“You never could resist a challenge,” Bruce said. “Neither could I.”

Tony raised an eloquent eyebrow. “Feeling left out?”

“Maybe. 

“I can’t let you feel let out, Brucie-bear,” Tony said, and unfolded his legs so he could spread them wide. “Come on.” He beckoned Bruce in with open arms, a slightly (ok, more than slightly) lecherous grin on his face.

“You want a hug?” Bruce asked, trying for sarcastic, and not really getting there. 

“No, you do. You’ve been a very good scientist and good scientists get rewarded.”

“With pseudo-tantric orgasms?”

Tony blinked at him. “Well, I already got you your own lab...” And smiled with filthy promise.

Bruce felt a rumble surge in his breast, a slow, rising tide of heat and desire, and knew he was so very, very lost. 

Tony was just sitting there, totally open, decidedly rising to the occasion, and Bruce leaned in far enough to feel the heat off of Tony’s skin, to smell the intoxicating scent that wreathed around him. He was off the chair and on the bed before he knew he’d made the decision, Tony wrapped around him like a blanket, hips subtly pumping in a blatant suggestion of what could happen here.

“Don’t you have _any_ patience?” Bruce asked right into Tony’s ear.

“I think we just established that I spent months practicing fake tantric meditation so I could cum on command just to see the look on Steve’s face,” Tony pointed out.

Bruce laughed helplessly into Tony’s neck before kissing it thoroughly, returning the pressure of Tony grinding down on him with interest. He felt so _good_ , so warm and willing and wanton, and for the first time in a long time both parts of Bruce were in full agreement that this was a very good thing. Tony’s hands glided down Bruce’s back, making no move to tug off his clothes and get him naked. Instead Tony used the cloth to carry his hands down, to settle on the curve of Bruce’s ass and pull him in tighter. Bruce arched his back, grinding down harder as he loomed over Tony, neck vulnerable to return kissing.

Tony’s lips on him were so, so hot, making a chain of bruising up and down his neck that Bruce didn’t mind in the least. His dick was throbbing hard, nicely trapped between them, just a few brushes of friction away from throwing him into bliss. Good God, he hadn’t been this ready this fast since college. Tony was just so sure of himself, so certain of Bruce, that there was no room for doubt in Bruce’s mind, and that made all the difference.

Bruce pulled back just long enough to look at Tony’s face, flushed and ready, eyes blown, smile a mile wide. And that was it, that smile (and the filthy roll of Tony’s hips) was enough for Bruce to gasp as pleasure swamped him, a deep growl coming from inside him as he rode out the long waves of bliss.

He was laughing as he draped himself over Tony in the afterglow, and heard Tony chuckle in his ear.

\--

The next day Steve took one look at Bruce’s impressively-decorated neck at breakfast, sighed, and slapped a ten-dollar bill into Clint’s palm. Tony just grinned with a pardonable amount of smugness, and slid his eyes over to Thor and Natasha. One gave him a look of curiosity, the other one of impassive indifference. He gave a thumbs-up to both as Bruce sat down, a wide, dopey smile on his face, and winked in invitation.


End file.
